


Giovanni Saves the Day!

by IvyCpher



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Giovanni Potage is Trans, Giovanni Potage is an idiot, Periods, Snacks & Snack Food, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Molly calls Giovanni when she gets her first period, he helps her out the best he can by buying her snacks and pads.
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Comments: 32
Kudos: 302





	Giovanni Saves the Day!

Giovanni sighed as he leaned back in his bed, his laptop was in his lap and he was nowhere near finished on an essay for his online college course that was due in four days-. It was on a book that he was supposed to read but never got around to and now it was too late to read it so he was bullshitting the whole thing with Sparknotes and YouTube videos about the book. He pulled his knees up and balanced his laptop wobbly on them, starting to slowly type away again. He was only two sentences into his first body paragraph when his phone on his nightstand starting to ring.

He dropped his knees and pushed his laptop down his bed before leaning over and grabbing his phone. Before Giovanni answered it he looked who was calling. While his phone was vibrating with every ring, he read the caller ID that kept flashing:  _ Bear Trap 🐻 _ **.** He smiled and answered the call with a swipe of his finger, "Hey, Bear Trap!" He said, putting the phone to his ear, immediately forgetting about his essay. "How's my favourite minion doing? You wanna go loiter in the park or something?"

"Oh- Giovanni! You answered!" Breathed Molly on the other end of the phone, she sounded nervous. "Um I.. I have a problem."

"What is it?" Giovanni asked, sitting straighter in his bed. "Your dad isn't making you do too much around the house is he? Did he forget to buy food again?"

"No… I'm.. Well, I'm bleeding." Molly said after a anxiety inducing pause.

"You're  _ what?!" _ Giovanni jumped out of his bed so fast that he felt dizzy. He put his hand on his nightstand to steady himself. "Have you been stabbed? Oh shit, I should've been a more competent boss! Oh my God are you okay?" He was already walking towards his bedroom door to leave, not bothering to even change out of his oversized night shirt and sweat pants that he had been wearing all day.

"Oh no! No! I haven't been stabbed!"

"Bludgeoned then? What have these monsters done to you?" Cradling his phone close to his face, Giovanni wretched open the door and ran upstairs from his basement bedroom two steps at a time. " _ Did they cut off your fingers?!" _

"What?" Gasped Molly, "No- Giovanni, calm down! I'm not hurt!"

Giovanni stopped at the top of the steps, his hair messily falling in his face and his chest heaving with his surge of anxiety and from running up the steps. The steps from his bedroom lead to the living room and his mom was giving him a quizzical look from the couch where she was sitting and watching TV. He paid his mother no mind, however. He was more worried about Bear Trap. "Jesus fuck, if you're not hurt how are you bleeding? What's wrong?"

"I.." Molly's voice wobbled, "I think I started my period."

And realization dawned over Giovanni, he felt like an idiot for not putting two and two together, but he could blame himself later. He looked at his mom, mouthing, ' _ can I take the car?'.  _ When she nodded he smiled softly and brushed his hair out of his eyes, still listening to Molly. "Where are you?" He asked her, walking to the bathroom where he dug around in the cabinet under the sink until he found a near empty bag of pads, he took five. 

"I'm at home, I'm in the bathroom.. I'm sorry if it's weird that I called you-" Sniffling, Molly sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "I don't think my dad would know what to do and my sister isn't here. You probably don't know a lot about this either but-"

A pang went through Giovanni heart at having to hear Molly say that, "S'fine, Bear Trap," He said, wanting to beat the shit out of Molly's father and talk some sense into him and his other daughter for not the first time in his life. "Don't worry about it, okay? You're my underling and I care about you and would do everything I could to make sure you're taken care of. I know more about this type of thing than you'd think…"

"Really?" Asked Molly.

"Really." Even though Molly wasn't there, Giovanni nodded. "I'll be there in ten, okay? Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

The was silence on Molly's end for a moment, Giovanni heard the shuffling of fabric through the speaker as he walked into the kitchen to grab his coat off the back of a chair. "Yes, please.." Said Molly quietly.

"You got it, Bear Trap." Sliding the pads into his pocket, Giovanni was happy to feel that his wallet was already there. He grabbed the keys to his mom's car from a glass bowl in the middle of the kitchen table and gave her a small nod. "I'll be here the whole way there," He said to Molly as he slipped on a pair of random shoes and walked out the door.

Giovanni talked with Molly on speakerphone the whole drive to her house. The drive was normally twenty five minutes long, but with the way he drove he got there in exactly ten minutes as he had promised her. He parked more than haphazardly, taking up two parking spots in the parking lot of the Blyndeff Toy Emporium. "I'm here, I'll be up in a second." He told Molly, then he hung up because his phone was going to die if he didn't.

As Giovanni got out of the car, he realized that if anyone saw him they would probably think that he was a drug addict or something; he was in his pajamas, with his hair a mess, driving like a soccer mom running on three hours of sleep and 15 cups of coffee. But he didn't care, he didn't have anyone to impress. He shoved his phone into his pocket and ran into the toy shop. He went directly to the back of the store, straight past Molly's father who was so distracted by his phone that he didn't even notice him slip through the door that quite clearly said ' _ EMPLOYEES ONLY'.  _ As Giovanni walked up the stairs behind the door that lead to the Blyndeff home, he wondered how the toy store wasn't robbed with such an incompetent guy running it- but then he remembered that it was Molly who ran it most of the time.

"Hey, Bear Trap! I'm here!" Giovanni called into the house once he had reached the top of the steps. He reached into his pocket, his hand covering the few pads he had brought with him. Then he walked to the bathroom door, it was closed, he gave it a few knocks. "Hey it's m-"

Before he could even get all his words out, however, Molly had opened the door and flung her arms around Giovanni's neck. "Thank you for coming!" She said muffledly, her face buried in the neck of his hoodie.

"Oh-" Giovanni instinctively wrapped his arms around Molly, he was quite used to her hugs by now. "Yeah, why wouldn't I come?" He patted her back then slipped one of of his arms off of her and back into his pocket. He pulled out one of the pads and it crinkled embarrassingly loud. "Here uh-, put this on.." He said, looking the other way as Molly took the pad from his hand.

Molly took the pad and then looked up at Giovanni, "I don't.. I don't know how-"

A blush darkened Giovanni's cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck, "Just uh, get in there and I'll tell you through the door how to work it okay?" He quickly took the other pads out of his pocket and pressed them into Molly's hand, "Those are for you too-."

A small smile pulled at Molly's lips and she nodded, "Thanks, Giovanni.." Then she ducked behind the bathroom door and shut it.

If there ever was a thing more embarrassing then telling a young child how to put on a pad through a closed bathroom door, Giovanni didn't want to know what it was. Nor did he want to go through it. Once that ordeal was over however and Molly left the bathroom smiling nervously at him, he felt a bit better.

"How do you feel, Bear Trap?" Asked Giovanni as Bear Trap exited the bathroom. He was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "Hungry?"

"My stomach kinda hurts.." Molly shrugged, shutting the door. She copied Giovanni, putting her hands in the pockets of her bear hoodie. "And I'm kinda hungry…"

"Well every since I quit the Banzai Blasters my allowance has started to last longer, why don't I take you to the store and get some of your own pads and something special to eat?"

"Huh? Really?" Molly's eyes lit up, "Oh wait- I don't want you spending all your money on me!"

With a roll of his eyes, Giovanni shrugged. "Don't worry, I already blew most of my money on this really nice looking yarn. I have like a whole closet full of it now, I could make enough beanies for an army."

"That's not a very good financial decision."

"Probably not, but a better way to spend my money is on you. What do you say, Bear Trap?"

A smile appeared on Molly's face and she nodded eagerly. "Okay!"

And then together Molly and Giovanni left the house and quite easily snuck past her father for the parking lot. Giovanni opened the passenger side door of his mom's car for her, "Uh- yeah sorry it's kinda messy." He said as Molly hopped in.

"It's okay!" Smiled Molly.

Giovanni smiled back and shut the door then ran around the other side of the car to get in the front seat. When he sat down Molly was fidgeting with the dials on the side of her seat so that the seat moved foreward and she could see the road.

"Seatbelt?" Giovanni asked as he buckled up. "Car safety is important."

"Got it!" Molly giggled as she clicked her seatbelt into place. She watched Giovanni as he turned on the car and drove out of the lot and into the street. "Hey, Giovanni, did I wake you up from a nap when I called you earlier?"

"What?" Giovanni asked looking away from the road for a moment, "No! Why would you think that?"

"Oh.. Oh well it just looked like you were in pajamas. So I thought you might be taking a nap."

"Ehh.. No- I was um- fighting sleep paralysis demons?"

"You were just laying in bed watching TV weren't you?"

"No! I was laying in bed and working on  _ homework!  _ There's a big difference!"

The rest of the drive to store was filled with more banter and took a normal amount of time considering that with Molly in the car Giovanni actually followed the speed limit.

Giovanni pulled into a free parking near the front of the store and got out. Molly ran around from her side of the car and joined him. Giovanni took Molly's hand before they crossed the parking lot to the front doors of the store. "Okay, Bear Trap," He said, "You're little, so to avoid you getting hit we're gonna run across the parking lot to the store."

"But I thought running in areas with so many cars was dangerous?" Asked Molly as she squeezed Giovanni's hand.

"So is being so little that drivers can't see you! Okay- let's  _ run!"  _ Then even though there were no cars entering or leaving the parking lot, Giovanni and Molly ran to the front doors of the store, which automatically opened at their presence.

"Are we going to need a cart?" Molly pointing to the row of green shopping carts in the store as they walked in.

"Nah, we won't be getting that much." Shrugged Giovanni. "I mean unless you want me to push you around in one," He had said it jokingly but at the way Molly lit up at his words, he knew he had to follow through. "You want to ride in one?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes!" Molly shook her hands happily and ran over to get one of the carts, she was just tall enough for her head to poke over the bar as she pushed it over to Giovanni. "I mean- if that's okay." She leaned around the cart, smiling nervously.

"Heck yeah! The cart is the finest place to be on any shopping adventure. Do you need help in?"

With a shake of her head Molly quickly clambered into the cart and sat with her legs crossed, grinning. "You're so fun, Giovanni."

"As any good boss should be, Bear Trap!" Giovanni took the cart and steered it into the store. "Never work for someone who doesn't appreciate your feelings or doesn't acknowledge your worth as a person. Y'got that?"

"Yes, sir!" Giggled Molly from inside the cart. She looked around as Giovanni walked into the menstrual care aisle. "Oh wow.. This is a lot of stuff.." Her smile fell slightly as her head swiveled around, taking in the various products on the shelves. "How do I know which one to get?"

Walking away from the cart, Giovanni grabbed a package of pads with a blue and black wrapper off one of the shelves and held them out to Molly. "Well this is what I gave you to use, if you like them then you can keep getting them. But if you don't I suppose you can ask your sister to help you pick some out."

With a nod, Molly took the package of pads and examined it before placing it beside her in the cart. "What about those ones?" She pointed to a package of pink pads nearest to her on a shelf. "Scented, does that mean they're smelly?"

"Ew-" Cringed Giovanni, "Yeah those are smelly, but you don't want those. Never get anything smelly, if you wanted something smelly you'd get a candle."

"Ohh, okay." Molly nodded again and dropped her arm. "How do you know so much about all this stuff?" She asked.

"Oh well.." Giovanni coughed even though he didn't need to and straightened a box of razors on a shelf. "I used to have to use this stuff," He said quickly, turning around to face Molly.

Molly, however, did not pepper Giovanni with questions as he had expected her to, she didn't even look fazed. "That's cool." She nodded, smiling. "Do we have to get anymore of it?"

A relieved smile spread across Giovanni's face and he shook his head, "Nah," He walked back over to the cart and pushed it out of that aisle. "We just gotta get you a snack or something now, snacks always make you feel better when you're on your monthly. What are you in the mood for?"

"Oatmeal Bears!" Molly waved her hands and pointed Giovanni down the right aisle.

Giovanni nearly tipped the cart over with how fast he took the turn into the snack aisles. "What are those? I only eat cosmic brownies."

"They're those!" Molly pointed to a little yellow box at the topmost shelf of the aisle. While Giovanni climbed one of the shelves to reach it she said, "They're little oatmeal cookies shaped like bears, they have vanilla icing in them and chocolate chips for eyes. They're my favourite."

"They're your favourite, huh?" Giovanni asked, holding on to the shelves for support. "Well then let's get two boxes then, only the best for my minion." He dumped two boxes of the treats into the cart bellow then jumped down.

Molly stacked the two boxes of cookies neatly inside the cart and smiled up at Giovanni, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Giovanni took hold of the cart and pushed it down the aisle. "Aren't you going to eat some?" 

"But we haven't left the store yet? We're not allowed to do that."

"Yeah you are!" Scoffed Giovanni, "We're still paying for them aren't we? So they're ours to eat!"

"I guess you're right.. They are ours!" With a giggle Molly took one of the boxes of cookies and opened it. She took one of the plastically packaged cookies and opened it, "They taste good and they're good for you!" She said, pushing down the plastic wrapper around the cookie, then she took a bite out of the cookie's ear. "Oatmeal lowers your risk of heart disease." She nodded wisely, swallowing what she had in her mouth. "You wanna bite, Giovanni?" She waved the cookie in the air.

Giovanni, who had just pushed the cart into a checkout lane behind a woman who was buying seven frozen chickens and a humongous jar pickles, shrugged. "Sure, why the hell not? Gotta be heart healthy some way." Molly held the cookie up to him and Giovanni took a bite.

"So? Is it good?" Molly asked eagerly.

"It's- not bad," Said Giovanni after he swallowed what he had in his mouth. "I'm more of a chocolate person."

"Do you want to try a bite with his eye then? It's a chocolate chip!" Offered Molly.

With a smile, Giovanni shook his head. "No thanks, Bear Trap. Let's just worry about getting this stuff paid for and getting you home, okay?"

"Okay!" Molly put the rest of her cookie in her pocket and grabbed the two boxes of cookies and the package of pads then put them up on the checkout belt to be paid. She strained to reach one of the separation bars to show that their purchases were something separate from the lady infront of them, but Giovanni nudged it into her grip and she put it down on the belt with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a really weird fic topic but I couldn't get it out of my head.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
